Moondust
by Chelcheetah
Summary: Edward is gone and Bella goes through a transformation. What happens when they meet almost 60 years later?...If you don't like the chapters please no nasty comments. i do respect you opinions but say it nicely. Thanks! Also possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Alone, that's all I felt nowadays. It seems like my very being is depressed. I really don't have any words to how I feel. It was about 2 In the morning. The only way I could see was the light from the full moon. I found my way to our...no his meadow. All the beautiful flowers were gone. It was all dead, because so was our love. I knelt down in the grass and started stroking the ground. This is a place where all my happy memories took place. Seeing Edward glitter, cuddling with him, kissing him, and me witnessing the full power that is Edward Cullen. I started to sob, then suddenly a blood curdling howl echoed throughout the forest. I stood up afraid. Wolves were in the vicinity. Suddenly bushes and twigs were snapping behind me. I turn around to see what was coming...big mistake. A wolf appeared, but it was very different from the normal ones. It was huge and it had a very weird shape. Its back was arched and it almost had the shape of an ape. If you've ever seen Harry Potter Prisoner of Askaban. It looked like that only with hair. It's violet eyes stared right at me. I stepped backwards and that was the biggest mistakes of my life. It ran towards me and I tried to run but failed. It jumped on my back and flipped me over. Then everything went dark.

When I woke up all I could smell was blood. I could barley breath and I felt like throwing up. I tried to open my eyes, but was too weak to do it. My head was pounding and my breathing was jagged. If this was the other world what did I do to get in hell? Heaven was not this painful, and if it was someone has a sick twisted mind. Soon I passed out from the pain. When I woke up again I could move. I felt much better then I was. I opened my eyes and I could see it was still dark. I stood up and started walking back to my house. Something tickled me and I saw that my clothes were all torn and bloody. What happened to me? When I reached my house red and blue lights were flashing. A lot of police were here. Did something happen to Charlie? I started to run towards the lawn when someone shouted my name.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted. He ran up to me and hugged me. Then looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Bella? What happened to your eyes?... And clothes?" I ran into the house and went to a mirror. My eyes were a bright violet. I gasped.

"Bella? What happened to you?" Charlie asked. "You were gone for three days." I gasped.

"Three days!" I started hyperventilating.

"Bella! Calm down!" I started to cry.

"I can't remember what happened! I can't remember anything!" I cried into Charlie's chest.

"It's alright Bells. Why don't you go get some rest." I nodded and went upstairs to take a shower. I watched as the blood went went down the drain. I looked at my side and I saw a huge bite mark. Also there was long claw marks going across my chest and down my legs. They were actually healing quite fast. I touched the bite mark and gasped. The lost memories flooded my mind. Me walking into the forest and being attacked by the wolf. It pinned me down and started clawing and biting me. Soon it whimpered and ran into the forest. I braced myself up against the wall and started to cry again. Werewolf...no I can't be one! I didn't want to be some animal having no control on the full moon killing people. What if the Cullens came back? We would then be natural enemies. I took a deep breath and got out of the shower. I grabbed a gauze and wrapped it around my chest, legs, and side. I got out of the bathroom and went into my room. I collapsed onto my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

1 Month Later

I woke up I remember that today was Saturday...my first full moon. I got off the bed and got changed. I ran out the door, but before I grabbed a pair of sunglasses. I had to do this for a while if i didn't wear my contacts. Don't want to freak people out with my eye color. I drove all the way to Seattle and did some shopping. And bought 4 new shirts and 3 pairs of pants. I drove home and started collecting my thoughts. All my senses were heightened. I could smell, taste, hear, see, and I could even feel better. By the time I got home it was 5 so I went to go make Charlie dinner. He came home and ate his dinner hungrily. I wasn't very hungry so I only ate a little. I then went to bed early I woke up to a sudden pain. I stared at moon that lightened my room. I jumped out the window and ran into the forest. Somehow i ended up on all fours and snarling. I seamed taller and when I looked up at the moon I howled. Then everything went blank. I woke up and I had a funny feeling. I put in my contacts and drove to school. There was a lot of people crying. I got out and went to find Angela. She was sitting on a bench crying.

"Ang! What's wrong?" She look up.

"Oh Bella! Jess is dead!" I gasped.

"What? How? When?" She started sobbing even more.

"They found her body early this morning. It was an animal attack." My eyes widened. Could I have done this? I tried looking back in my memories but there was nothing. I think i killed one of my best friends...

50 years later...

I was sitting behind a water fall thinking of my life. I graduated both high school and college. I was now a vet and a human doctor. I found out I didn't age, do I'm 18 forever...that was what I wanted, just not this way. I have only killed three people do far; Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley. Those were all in my first three full moons. I decided to stop wearing contacts and sunglasses a while back. If anyone asked I would say I have a medical condition saying that it changed the eye color. I never stay in a place for more than 5 years, people would start to notice me not changing. I having traveled a lot over the 50 years. Being 18 is a good age because you are considered a legal adult. I was now in Africa at the Victorian Falls. I looked over at the people having fun with their loved ones...something I will never get to do. I haven't been able to find my creator or any other werewolf throughout the world. I'm starting to feel like the last one alive. I stayed clear of Italy, so the Volturi wouldn't get me. Once the people left I scaled down the falls and started running. I looked around for a quick snack and jumped a Zebra. I left most of it for the animals to get. I started running North and decided it was time to travel to Russia. I walked to a car place and bought a car. When I left I sped to find a new home. I stayed I Russia for 8 years then started to miss the US. I got on a plane and flew to New Jersey. I moved to a small town so I would live in peace. I chose Belvidere. I started in packing and enrolled in the High School. I decided not to wear contacts anymore. If people ask I'll just tell them it's a medical disorder. I bought a new car so I would be up to date. I got a Fiat 500. When I got to the school all eyes were on me. Everyone stared and it started making me uncomfortable. I got out and went to the front office.

"Hello my name is Zoey Night, I'm new here." A lady named Mrs. Shroter looked at me.

"Ah yes here's your schedule, and your hall pass." I nodded.

"Thank you." I walked out of the main office and went through the doors that led into the school. The freshmen lockers were the first to be scene, then came the sophomore's. All the lockers were red...and really small. I walked up the stairs and saw thankfully the lockers got bigger as an upperclassmen. I looked for my locker number and it was one that was smacked right in the middle. I started unloading my notebooks and folders. I also put my jacket on the hook. I closed the locker and was startled by a tallish kid leaning up against the lockers. He had a black fedora on and aviators. He wore a simple black T-shirt, plaid shorts, and Adidas sports Sandra with socks.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Luke Ciraky." he held out his hand.

"Zoey Night." He smiled.

"So how do you like Belvidere so far?" I looked at him.

"What makes you think I'm new?" I asked.

"Becuase, I pretty much run the school, I know everyone, everything, and how to sweet talk teachers and I don't know you." He gave me a 'I'm awesome look'.

"Oh! So your a nerd!" surrounding people chuckled.

"Band geek." he corrected.

"That explains the fedora." he smirked and the warning bell rang.

"Nice meeting you Luke." I walked off to AP English with Mr. Owens.

When I got into my English class I almost lost it. Mr. Owens looked like an older Harry Potter. It was hysterical! The class was already the worst. We had to write a 5 page essay on what we did over the summer and if it was a productive use of our time...and it was due in 2 days. Next class I had was AP History with Coyle. I looked around and Luke was In this class. He waved me over to the empty seat next to him. I sat down with a smile.

"So tell me is this class better than Owens?" he laughed

"Ahh that sucks. Owen's is the worst. He failed me." my eyes widened.

"How do you fail a class?" Luke laughed.

"He hated all of my papers." I shook my head. The class started so we got to work. Next class I had was chorus with Mr. Riday. He was a funky teacher. I would say he was nuts, but what can you do. He had us sing in front of everyone. Luckily I only had 7 people in my class. People started getting up a singing. Some were okay, others were...let's just say not good. When I was my turn he Mr. Riday smiled and began playing Let it Be by the Beatles. I thought I sounded okay but when I was done he laughed.

"Ya know? You have a long neck." I laughed.

"Okay?" we laughed together.

"That means you have a big range. Let's see how big that range is." we started singing and I could get pretty low and really high.

"Are you interested in Scarlet Choir?" he asked me.

"I don't know probably." he nodded and I walked back to my seat. I girl with multi-colored hair smiled at me.

"Hi! My name is Emily Quick!" she was a little chunky, but was really nice. She wore a band T-Shirt and purple skinny jeans.

"Hello, Zoey Night." We smiled at each other.

"So, how do you like Belvidere so far?" I shrugged.

"It's okay...a lot of weird people do far...no offense." she laughed.

"No offense taken. So who have you met do far?"

"Luke Ciraky."

"Oh! That's why you think people are weird around here! He's a strange one." She looked at her phone. The bell rang and we hurried to our 4th period.

"So what do you have next?" Emily asked.

"Calculus with Mrs. Gayan." I said.

"Ewww. Have fun with that one." with that she walked the opposite way and I headed for her class. When I walked in I immediately wanted to walk right out. First of all because her room was freezing, second because Emmett Cullen was sitting in the back row. He looked really sad, but when I walked up to the teacher, his head snapped up and smiled like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. When I was done getting my book I sat down next to him.

"Bella?" he asked. I was going to mess with the Cullen's.

"Who? My name is Zoey?" his eyes widened.

"No, your Bella Swan! From Forks...58 years ago." he whispered the last part. My eyes widened.

"I don't know what your talking about! Stay away from me you freak!" I got up and sat next to some blonde haired boy. That class dragged a lot and my next class was...concert band? I don't play any instruments! I sighed and started heading to that class. The teacher was Mr. Zetterstom. I walked into the band room and saw a semi-circle of chairs surrounding a stool and a music stand.

"Hey Zo!" I looked for the voice and saw Luke standing with a small blonde haired girl. She was adorable.

"Hey Luke." I waved and he came rushing over.

"This is Rowan Bienes." She waved.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. My name is Zoey Night." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. So what instrument do you play?" she asked. I smiled weakly.

"I don't know how to play anything. I'm surprised I got into this class." they laughed.

"Oh well Luke and I play the Alto-Sax." I nodded.

"Cool." the teacher call for our attention. We sat in our chairs and Mr. Zetterstrom went into roll call.

"Zoey Night?" I raised my hand.

"Here." he nodded.

"Do you play any instrument?" I shook my head.

"no sir." he sighed.

"What would you like to learn?" I thought for a moment.

"The tenor sax?" he nodded.

"Luke get her set up with a sax and take her to the practice room." he stood up.

"I thought you played the alto sax?" he smiled.

"Yup and every other instrument in the band closet." I laughed.

"Wow way to be." for the rest of the period I was taught how to put a sax together, and which notes are which. I actually could play a little. I guarantee I'll be able to play the sax like a pro by tomorrow. Since I'm a werewolf I can learn things faster than the normal human. When the bell rang we got out of the room and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Right next to the piano Edward Cullen was talking to Rowan. I gasped and started packing away the sax. I didn't want to look in his direction again do I shuffled out of the room. I went to gym which was boring because we didn't even do anything. We picked activities we wanted to do then sat on bleachers. I listen to my IPod for the rest of the period. When that was over lunch came around. There wasn't anything appetizing so I decided not to eat anything. I sat in an empty table off to the left and started playing a game on my phone. Then I caught a whiff of their sent. As I looked up 5 vampires walked through the doors. They went to a back table across the room. I sighed, this was going to be rough. I looked to where their table was and saw all of them staring at me. I clenched my fists and inhaled the air. I could risk loosing my temper and shifting. I shook my head and stood up from the table. I went to the music room and was surprised to see Luke and this goth/emo chick playing their instruments. I walked in and Luke smiled.

"Hey Zo, this is April Calahan." I waved.

"Hey." she nodded and continued to play the flute.

"You in concert band right?" She nodded.

"First flute...well the only one who can play well." I laughed. "You're learning how to play the tenor right?" I nodded.

"Yeah." we hung out and I started fiddling around on the piano.

"Hey your pretty good." Luke said. I smiled.

"Thanks, I was just fooling around." he nodded. Then the school bell rang and it was time for 7th period German. That class was so easy I almost fell asleep. Every time she asked me a question I answered right back. You could tell she wasn't fluent because I started saying things she didn't understand. When the bell rang I went to Biology Honors with Dr. Kaiser. When I went in I look for the teacher who was sitting in the far left of the class room. I walked to her and introduced myself. She gave me my science book and told me to sit wherever. I sat in the back table and waited for everyone to come in. No one sat by me and I understood why. I'm a little strange. Then Edward Cullen walked in and looked right at me. I was about to ask some girl to sit by me but Edward moved swiftly and sat down. I sighed.

"Hello." he whispered.

"Hi." I didn't even look in his direction.

"How are you alive?" he asked.

"Um? Oxygen enters our body and makes us breathe so we survive? I don't know that's why I'm in this class." I said. He chuckled.

"I mean, Bella, how did you survive all these years?" I sighed.

"You and this other kid have this strange motive that I'm some chick you know! By the way I'm not over 17 years old. Let alone around 75. Stop talking to me and pay attention." his eyes widened and saddened.

"I'm terribly sorry for the mistake. You look exactly like this girl we know...she was on a tv show 58 years ago. We loved watching her." he explained. That was such a lame excuse.

"Oh! Haha ok." I smiled sweetly and we listened to the lesson. When the bell rang I left to go to my locker and I met up with Luke and Rowan.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked. Luke smiled

"We're all going to hang out at Skoogy's. You wanna join?" he asked.

"What's Skoogy's?" they all gasped.

"Only the most awesome place ever!" Luke yelled. Rowan laughed.

"Not really, but come on?" I nodded.

"Okay. You guys want a ride?" the nodded. We walked to the parking lot and got in my car.

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" I laughed.

"Thanks." we drove to Skoogy's and I laughed. It just like a little grocery store mixed with a sandwich place and tables. I got a monster and took a swig. I forgot how good it was. Luke ordered cheese fries and god they looked good. I took one and Luke's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" I laughed and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he sighed and nodded.

"Thanks!" I ate it and it tasted amazing. Luke swiped my monster and was about to take a gulp.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed. He tried to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" I contemplated for a minute and laughed.

"No." and I took it back. Everyone bursted out laughing. I gave them all rides home and I headed home. I did all my homework and made a quick dinner. Then I went to sleep waiting for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was the middle of the night. I felt a chill down my spine. Someone was watching me. I moved at inhuman speed to the window. Someone was staring up at my window in the tree line. I couldn't see their facial features but he wasn't human. His stance was to still. I flew out of the window and he sprinted to the forest. I followed after him and forced myself into a werewolf. I've learned I can take this shape willingly but on the full moon it comes if I want it or not...and I'm much faster/stronger. I'm starting to catch up with him. He was a vampire according to my senses. I saw the back of him and was shocked. It was Edward. I lounged and grabbed him from behind. We rolled and ripped clothing and I finally won. I was on top of him growling.

"Why we're you watching me?" I asked. My voice was so smooth and rich. I sounded like a goddess and I loved it.

"You can speak?" he asked bewildered. I growled.

"Yes! Now answer my question." I said fiercely.

"U-um I wanted to know what you were. W-when we were in class you didn't smell human." he stuttered. I sighed and got off him.

"Next time ask, you filthy vampire." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Now I know how your alive." he said. I sighed.

"Yes we'll now you've ruined my fun." I started twitching and felt myself mold back into my human form.

"Bella? What happened?" I knew this was coming.

"It's a long story, that I'll tell you when I know you can handle it ." I cracked my knuckles, back, and neck. "I need to finish getting some sleep. I haven't slept in a week and I need at least 7 hours." his eyes widened. I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you." he whispered. I nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah well I would've still been alive. The least you could have done was visit me on my death bed." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Next time." he whispered.

"Sadly there won't be a next time." he looked confused.

"I thought werewolves just age slowly?" I shook my head.

"Nope, we are immortal." I turned and sprinted off back to my house. I went back to sleep and sighed contently.

I woke up the next day actually happy. I walked into school with a smile. Luke ran up to me with a tackle.

"Ooof, hey wanna get off me?" we were on the floor laughing.

"Sorry didn't mean to do that, that hard." he didn't I pretended to fall. I pushed him off me and we walked to our lockers. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Rowan.

"Oh hey!" I said she smiled.

"Hey question." I nodded

"Yeah shoot." she smiled.

"Do you like Luke?" my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like Luke?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Well its only the second day, but I guess. I would have to know him a little better." she nodded.

"Why?...do you like him?" she bursted out laughing.

"No not at all." I laughed too. We walked to our classes. School went by fast and I met new people. I met the drum major, Glen Gingles. Some drummers named Chris Burgenson, and Scott Bently. They were so funny I couldn't stop laughing the entire time. Luke was surprised how fast I learned how to play. He got me set up and I started playing along with the music. Mr. Z was also shocked. I went to gym and accidentally made a ball hit a guy in the balls. I think his name was JB. When I got to lunch I was a little hungry so I got a small salad. Suddenly I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and the Cullen's were walking over. I wasn't ready to talk to them so I got up and went to the music room. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Jasper holding it. I knew someone was missing in the group walking towards me. I forgot about Jasper.

"Bella." he whispered. I started struggling. "Calm down."

"Let go." I shouted. He covered my mouth and started pulling me out of the hall. I growled and felt my fangs extend. I didn't want to bite him. The rest of the Cullen's appeared and gasped. I guess they saw my eyes. When I get pissed my eyes glow really bright violet. I felt my body responding to a threat and I was starting to shift. I took my claws and swiped them across Jasper's face. He screamed and I ducked for cover. Emmett came to grab me and I punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me." I growled. I sprinted out the emergency doors and ran down the streets.

"Bella!" they screamed at me. Before I knew it I was on the ground in the woods with Edward on top of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Bella stop!" I was thrashing.

"Just stop! I don't want to see you. Not yet!" Tears formed in my eyes and started to spill over.

"Bella we have to talk. Now!" I shook my head.

"No we don't. I don't want anything to do with you, or the rest of your family." the rest of the Cullen's caught up with us and watched.

"Bella, you have to understand why we left."

"No I already do! You didn't want me, and now I'm a fucking werewolf. Do you understand that I killed some of my friends? People that I loved! I couldn't control myself! And I didn't have anyone to teach me. You don't even understand my life!" I found strength and pushed him off me. I felt my change really happening. Next thing I knew I was on all fours and taller. The Cullen's eyes were full of fear. I was seeing red and started to stalk towards them.

"Run." I growled in my goddess voice. Emmett and Jasper stepped forward blocking Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. I chuckled.

"Edward, you can't fight your own battles?" I asked.

"I won't fight you." I shook my head. I looked to Jasper and Emmett.

"It's just like you, always wanting to fight, but I don't." I started to walk away but someone grabbed my tail. Jasper was pulling me back.

"You son of a bitch." I dug my paws into the ground and held myself still. Emmett came up to me and punched me in the head.

"God dammit! Emmett." I growled. He punched me again and I saw blackness.

When I woke up there was a bright light in my eyes.

"Ugh, someone turn off the sun." I went to put my arms over my face, but I noticed I was strapped down.

"What the hell?" I started to struggle. I looked around and noticed I was in a white room with a gold trim and the light was coming from a very bright light above me. I extended my claw and tried to cut whatever material was tying me down. Someone was coming so I retracted my claw and took a deep breath. That person knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said annoyed. The door sung open and Edward was in the doorway. My expression must have looked shocked.

"What?" I sneered. He looked sad and walked in.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were loosing control, we only knew one way to calm you down." I glared at him.

"You had no right to ambush me. And at school no less! I told you there was a special time for you to know about me and you deliberately ignored me. Now untie me and let me go." he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You have to understand why I left." I shook my head.

"I don't want to listen to your excuse." I couldn't even cover my ears.

"Bella, when I left. The reason wasn't because I didn't want you. I lied." my eyes widened.

"I left so you would be protected from the people like me. I didn't want to be the cause of your death. I couldn't be." I started hyperventilating.

"Bella? Bella! Calm down, it's okay!" I shook my head.

"No it's not! Do you understand what you put me threw? Even when you left, the supernatural found me. I had nightmares every day since you left. You literally put a hole in my heart. Every time someone talked about the Cullen's that hole ached. For months I didn't even move. I stared out my window hoping that you would come back to me, but no. You were gone forever. Even after I transformed I wouldn't sleep. I found a way to survive off of only 7 hours once a week, because that lessened the nightmares. You were my world. You said you didn't have a soul and I did. Well guess what? You were my soul. When you left so did my soul and all was left was a shell. You put me though hell and back. I can never forgive you for that." tears flowed down my eyes. I was so happy I got that out of my system. I looked at Edward, whose face was contorted with such pain no one could describe. " And the worst part is that I still love you." I whispered. His eyes widened and he rushed to my side.

"Bella! You don't get how much i love you. I did everything I could to protect you and I'm so sorry I failed you. I tried to make you have a happy normal life." he started to dry sob.

"Edward, you didn't fail me because I was turned into a werewolf. You failed me because you left." he looked up to me and there was a slight wetness under his eyes. He touched his skin and his eyes widened.

"Edward, you're crying tears." I said astonished.

"I know, I've never seen a vampire cry before." he looked up at me. "Bella, you don't know how sorry I am. Everyone misses you. Including Rosalie." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I still can't forgive you. Now let me go." He nodded. And hit a button under the bed and the latches released.

"Will you ever tell me what happened?" I shook my head.

"You just proven to yourself that you won't be ready for a long time." I opened a window and jumped out of the house. I started to run off into the forest. I reached my house in a few minutes. It was still dark out so I started pacing and thinking. He said he still loved me. But can it be true? He said he lied that day, but if he just wants my power? No he couldn't he's not like that. I was thinking these thoughts over and over again. When the sun came up a thought came to my head. When was the full moon this month? I looked at my moon/month chart and noticed that it is in a week from now. So it would be on next Thursday. Fabulous. I have yet to find my chains and harness in the boxes. When the full moon comes out I strap myself in and wait it out so I don't hurt anyone. It has worked for a long time. I looked at the time and it was time for me to get ready for school. I washed up, got dressed, ate and was out the door. I drove again to school. When I reached it I didn't say hello to anyone. I was back in my depressed world wondering again. Luke came up to me during concert band looking confused.

"Zo? What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I continued to play and I looked at Edward staring at me from across the room. He looked really sad. When concert band was over I packed up the sax and started walking towards gym. Edward rushed up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Bella are you okay?" he whispered.

"No, and my name is Zoey." I whispered and started to back away.

"Zoey, I'm sorry please don't walk away from me!." I turned around and trudged off to gym. School dragged on forever. When the bell rang I ran to my locker grabbed my books and ran to my car. Once I was in the clear I sped away and went to find a deep secluded forest. I parked the car and ran into it. I looked around for the tallest tree and climbed it. When I was at the last branch that could hold me I Started crying my eyes out. I wished he never told me that he still loved me. I wish I never saw him again.

"I hate you!" I screamed. I covered my face with my hands.

"No you don't." Edward said. I gasped and looked to the opposite tree.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" he looked at me.

"You don't hate me." I was gasping for air.

"I should." I admitted. He jumped to the branch to the side on me.

"I'm so sorry." he lent in towards me and placed his lips on mine. The fire burned inside of me again and the hole in my chest closed a little. I twisted my hands in his hair. He groaned and placed his hands on my lips. My mind was swelling and then a spark happened. I remembered what he did to me. I pulled him away and he had the look of lust in his eyes. I smiled and so quickly lifted my hand and slapped him across the face. He actually fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"You son of a bitch! Did you think I would let you kiss me and make me fall in love with you after all you did to me? That's a sick joke." I jumped off the branch and got down to his face.

"I'm telling you. I won't fall for you again." I let one tear fall on his face and I walked away. No matter how much I want to be with him, I can't let him hurt me again.

"I will do what ever it takes for you to love me again...I promise." he whispered. I walked towards my car and drove home. I had studying to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry, but I'm going to be stopping this story. I just don't like anymore. I'll keep it up if you want to read it up to this point, but I'm not going to be updating it anymore. Maybe if I find a reason to I will, but not for a long time. I'm going to be working on my other stories for now. Once I'm done with my current story I will be writing on that doesn't have to deal with Twilight, but one that does have to deal with vampire like the Cullens. So watch for my new story. Here is the summary for that story…**

_Luna is a young girl who is different then anyone she has ever met. She lives with her adopted mother and father. One day she meets Erick a new kid at school who is absolutely gorgeous. Will sparks fly? And why is Luna different?_

**Let me know what you guys think! And sorry again!**

**-Chelcheetah **__


End file.
